leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Haildrops/Warwick, The Blood Hunter (Rework)
Warwick, the Blood Hunter is a custom champion rework in League of Legends. Abilities / / additional magic damage and heal him for the same amount. Each successive attack against the same target will stack this amount of healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks. The stacks remain for 4 seconds. Additionally basic attacks against enemy champions revealed by Warwick or Crippled deal 2% of their missing health as bonus magic damage. }} Warwick swipes at a target enemy, dealing magic damage for the greater value between a flat minimum amount or a percentage of the target's maximum health (if the target is a champion), plus additional bonus damage based on his ability power. Hungering Strike can only deal the flat damage to minions and monsters. Warwick heals himself for 50% of the damage dealt (after reductions) plus 12% of Warwick's missing health. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=400 }} For 10 seconds, Warwick increases his attack speed and increases the attack speeds of all allies within range by half as much. If a target is revealed by Warwick while this ability is activated, the movement speed he gains is increased base on distance to the target, and nearby allies gain bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. The movement speed increase varies in intensity depending on the distance between Warwick and the target, starting at 40% and decreasing the closer you are to the target. If Warwick or an ally affected by Hunter's Call damages the revealed target, Warwick's buff lasts an additional 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana |range=1250 }} Warwick reveals enemy champions within range with less than 50% health. While any enemies are revealed this way, Warwick has increased movement speed. Warwick lunges a short distance in the direction of the cursor, dealing damage to all enemies hit and stopping upon hitting an enemy champion. Enemy champions hit are Crippled for 1.5 seconds, increasing damage done to them by 10% and reducing their movement speed by 60%. While Warwick is Lunging he is immune to Crowd Control and removes Slows upon leaping. Hitting an enemy with the lunge will reveal the target and grant the relevant bonus movement speed from the passive part for 2 seconds. If the enemy hit is affected by the passive reveal, he can lunge again for no additional cost, but this deals half damage and cannot cripple the same target. |leveling = |cooldown=15/13.5/12/10.5/9 |range= }} Warwick blinks to the front of an enemy champion and channels for 1.5 seconds, suppressing the target for 1.8 seconds and dealing magic damage 5 times in 1/3-second intervals. Warwick gains 30% life steal for the duration. Each damaging strike applies on-hit effects, life steal, and maximum stacks of . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Before anyone calls me out on this, yes, the E ability is a modified version of the Savage Lunge from Typhrons Warwick rework, but i liked the idea of a small gapclosing leap tool. All credit goes to Typhron for thinking of the original idea, i just modified and utilized it. Another thing, since most of the power i added isn't something i can easily work out with a numbers game, i didn't change many values. I lowered his W attack speed to compensate for the added power i gave there, but the utility gained from a small leap or possibly two isn't something that's easily balanced through numbers. Take all damage values and cooldowns as WIPs. My thoughts with this rework (it's more just a series of small tweaks) was to improve his semi-boring kit and reinforce the theme of the relentless hunter. Rengar has his traps and skill, Kha'Zix has his evolutionary prowess. Warwick should be relying on his physical condition and instincts, crippling and chasing prey. I wanted to keep the core aspects of Warwick present; the passive healing, the Q poke, the dueling power and attack speed given by W, his reveal and his ult. Now that i read it that's pretty much his entire kit, but i managed to work round it. His passive was given bonus missing health damage to finish off those fleeing or injured targets, aswell as improving his jungle clear times. The only thing i touched with Q was changing the heal from 80% of damage to 50% and then 12% of warwick's missing health. This reduces the overall lane top-up sustain it gives, allowing more power in other area, but also turns the tide in his favour in low health duels. 12% missing health is almost nothing at 50% health or more, but can add up at 20-30%. W changes allow for faster chasing and more team utility. The ally damage aspect of the buff duration resembles the pack instinct that wolves utilise. His new Lunge ability allows for pre-6 ganks, but it's limited range and semi-high static cooldown limit it's uses, keeping his core pattern around the same. The Crippled status rewards him for landing the lunge with bonus damage and sticking power, and hitting a scented target gives him more reward. I did absolutely nothing to his ult. Thanks for reading, criticism and comments welcome. Template credit goes to Charat Lucky as always, credit again to Typhron for E inspiration. CHANGE LOG 30/6/13 Changed Savage Lunge's Active Damage from 120% of AD to 10/20/30/40/50(+100/110/120/130/140% of total AD) - Reduced Passive missing health percentage to 2% - Reduced Movementspeed bonus on W if the target is revealed, the closer you are the lower the bonus. - Added Crippled status effect percentages to tooltip of E. - Added activation of passive effect for Savage Lunge's active. Category:Custom champions